<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I missed you by justholdxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126785">I missed you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdxn/pseuds/justholdxn'>justholdxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdxn/pseuds/justholdxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian meet again after years, Sebastian takes care of drunk Kurt, and things happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I missed you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The XFactor, I remember it so well. It's been a few years now, but I still like to think back of it. I've spread my wings and started a career in music, released an album already and have spent some time touring. It's lovely meeting fans, especially those who've been there from the start already, always having my back and supporting me. Right now, I'm on a little break again and I actually feel like I need it. I spend most of my time at home, with my family and friends, and Adam. Adam is a guy I met recently. We're not officially together, but we're dating, just getting there. It's fun, but I'm still not sure if he’s someone I actually want to be with. I don't know if he’s boyfriend material, but for now, it's fun.</p><p>I haven't really seen Sebastian anymore. Just a couple of times, but we slowly separated ways. I sometimes see him flying by on social media, but that's about it. We do text, but just every once in a while, maybe once a month, if not less. He still tells me how proud he is of me whenever something happens, and I appreciate that. Sebastian is a friend for life, like he's promised me he would be, we just don't speak often. I do know that I can always hit him up whenever I need someone though, music related, or not. I like that about him. He has such a caring soul, and he genuinely cares. He always gives the best advice, and I'm so grateful to have had the opportunity to work with him and get to know him.<br/>There was a music festival coming up today, that I really wanted to go to, but it was held in Glasgow, so Adam and I had booked an hotel since there was no way that we would be traveling back to the States afterwards. We had both taken our suitcase with us, before we got over towards the airport, on to the plane and took off to Glasgow. We landed not that long after and got towards our hotel, checked in and went to unpack. We went to change our outfits and eventually headed out, taking a cab to get to the festival. It was crowded, but that was what I liked with festivals, it always felt a little off if it were to be uncrowded at festivals, as if it flopped or something.<br/>We entered the festival park and my ears got filled with the loud music playing. Good music, actually. I was pretty sure that today was going to be a good day. ''You want a drink?'' I asked, slipping my arm around Adam’s waist to keep him close to me. I didn't want to lose him in the crowd and not be able to find him back again for God knows how long. He nods, so I go to get us some drinks and take her along. It's very Sunny, and some people seem to recognise me, so I often stop for a little chat or for some picture. I honestly don't mind too much, but Adam does. He seems to be bothered, a little annoyed even, and I don't know why. It's not like I'm doing anything weird, but whatever.</p><p>It's a couple of hours and quite some drinks later as we're literally partying our asses off together with some people we've met around. Some group of friends that shared the same age as us, making today go even better. My arm is wrapped around Adam slightly, but he pushes me away as soon as someone comes up to ask me for a picture. I don't know why he acts so different, so after I've taken the picture with another girl, I head back and turn him around to make her look at me. ''What's the matter with you?'' I ask, looking down into his eyes with a frown. ''With me? With you, you mean. All you do is spend time with those other girls, let them be all over you and let them have your attention.'' Adam snapped, making me swallow and step back. ''Really now? That's a little-'', I said, but got cut off by another voice. ''Kurt! Hey! It's been ages.'' The voice said, making me look up. Sebastian. ''Sebastian?'' I nearly shout out. That indeed has been long. ''See, that's what I mean, now someone else needs your attention and you'll give it to them.'' Adam rolled his eyes and held up his hand. ''Just let it be, Kurt.'' He said, rolling his eyes and turning away from me to get over toward another guy instead. Well, whatever.</p><p>I just shrugged him off and turned towards Sebastian, pulling him into a hug and chatting a little bit about everything that had been happening in our lifes before Adam came to join us again. ''Well, Kurt, who's this lovely guy?'' Sebastian asked, and I opened my mouth to say something, to say he was just a close friend, cause technically we weren't together, but Adam cut me off by saying he’s my boyfriend. ''Y-yeah, my eh, boyfriend.'' I stammered. Awkward. Sebastian just hummed, but frowned. Probably because of my reactions. ''Well, I gotta get going.'' Sebastian said, patting my back and quickly stepping away. A little too qucik, if you'd ask me. Had I done or said anything wrong?</p><p>I just shrugged it off and got back to Adam and the new friends we had made, getting us another drink, even though I'm not sure if that might have been one of my smartest moves today. I've had quite a lot already, and I can feel myself starting to feel giggly. I hang around my friends, dance with them for a bit and sing along to the songs that are playing, even though I've got most words wrong. At the minute, I do not seem to care about that. I just feel weird, a little confused, a little.. sad? I've just seen Sebastian again after so many years, and even though it felt a little awkward, I couldn't deny the connection. It's still there. I felt so connected to him, so close to him, and part of me wanted to go look for him but I knew that I couldn't.</p><p>I tried to shrug it off, but my mind kept wandering back to him, while it wasn't supposed to. So, I got myself even more drinks, my speaking becoming a little more hard to understand. I began to slur a little but I didn't really care, why would I? I'm young, and having fun. Most of the news friends that I've made weren't sober anymore either. ''Have you seen Adam?'' I asked Robert, one of the new friends I had made. ''Yeah, he was going to make a phonecall to one of his friends, he must come back soon.'' He said, so I just nodded and went to get myself another drink, not even caring anymore at this point. But, as I was on my way to get one, I spotted Adam standing somewhere, his phone clutched into his hand as he was pacing back and forth.</p><p>I couldn't really hear him talk from where I was standing, so I got a little closer, just wanted to greet him as his words caught me off guard. ''Yeah, right, I have no idea. I don't really like Kurt anyway, but he seems to be into me. Ah well, it's all in my favour anyway. He might even be able to help me with my modeling career, and if he does, I'll dump him right after. Wouldn't need him anymore.'' Adam said, heartlessly, a chuckly rolling over his lips as he’s finished speaking. Well, I couldn't lie, that actually hurt in some way. I thought this guy was genuine, and down to earth, and now I come to find out he’s actually using me.</p><p>I shook my head and let out a deep sigh before I stepped away to get back to my friends. I didn't even bother saying anything to Adam. It's not worth it, he’s not worth it. I don't even feel like being around him anymore, he’s actually hurt me. I didn't like him that much, like as in more than a friend, but it was starting to get there. It was just the fact that he uses me, whether as in a friendship or a relationship. I genuinely liked him and he just goes around to use me, I'm not okay with that. At the minute, I can not wait to set foot back on US ground and separate ways with him.</p><p>I didn't feel much for hanging around my new friends anymore either, especially not because Adam would return soon and I didn't want to be around him. I finished my drink and went to get another, cause, why not? It's not like I went around and do this every weekend. Just every once in a while, and I didn't see the harm. Besides, it took my mind off of the mess inside and I kind of needed that at the minute. Instead of moving back to my friends, I went to sit down and looked up as soon as a small group of girls approached me. ''Hi.'' I hummed, looking over at the three of them. I needed to really pay attention, my head was starting to spin and instead of three of them, I was starting to see six of them, which was a little funny to me so I let out a giggle and sipped from my drink.</p><p>One of the girls was named Cristina, a beautiful girl, brown hair and a red dress, which fit her body perfectly, and the colour really suited her. Another one was named Abby, a blonde haired girl with a black dress, pretty, but not really my type. And then there was Sophie, another brown haired girl, wearing a black dress as well. The three girls seemed to be friends. We went to have a little chat and I eventually offered them a drink, because again, why not? They seemed like nice company and I could use some. ''We've been supporting you since the start, never thought we would actually get to see you.'' One of the girls, I believed Sophia, said. I smiled and emptied my drink before getting myself another one, still not caring and seeing the harm in it.<br/>I've been talking to the girls for a while and let them take some pictures as well. ''Love this song! I covered it!'' I giggled, proudly. I wiggled around in my seat for a while and slowly got up before I took a hold of Cristina's hand. ''Come dance with me.'' I said, actually having to hold on to her or else I would have tripped. Imagine. I don't want to embarrass myself like that, but maybe the ground just adores me so much? I giggled at the thought and spinned her around, before I started to sing along. ''It's in your headdd, in your headdd, zombieee.'' I went, giggling once and making some attempts to dance but it probably looked like someone making a complete fool out of themselves. Again, I couldn't seem to care less.</p><p>We danced for a little while longer and had two more drinks until the girls seemed to think it was enough. I don't know how, but I managed to tell them what hotel I was staying at. The three of them insisted on taking me there, thinking I was too drunk to properly function and to be left alone. Did I have a choice? I didn't really think so, so I just let them take me. Just letting the girls hold on to me while we wandered down the streets, eventually opening my mouth to start singing again. ''Do you believe in life after loveee?'' I sang, giggling softly and wrapping my arm around one of the girls to hold on to her. ''Don't leave me highhhh, don't leave dryyy.'' I giggled, nearly tripping over but managing to hold on to one of the girls right on time.</p><p>''Look! That's Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe. You know him?'' I asked one of the girls before I chuckled, pushing myself up a little to wave at him. He was stood there, looking more comfortable than before, actually just wearing some tracksuit. He frowned, stepped outside a little more and eyed me up and down. ''Alright, girls, I've got it from here, thank you so much.'' He said, getting closer. ''What? What are you going to do with me? Where are you going to take me?'' I giggled. ''Your bed?'' I grinned, slurring a little and letting go of the girls to get over towards Sebastian. He just sighed, but didn't bother to respond to my stupid talking. It didn't make much sense anyway. ''Wait, Kurt, before you go, can you sign my arm?'' One of the girls asked, I think it was Cristina. So, I nodded and turned back, taking over her pen and blinking once while taking hold of her arm. I giggled softly and tried to sign, but it didn't look as good as it usually did. ''There you go!'' I chuckled, giggling once and letting go of her before stucking out my tongue and smirking a little, already feeling how Sebastian wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me against him and take me along.</p><p>I quickly waved at the girls and let Sebastian pull me inside with him, my body leaning a little against him as he took me along towards the elevator. ''Can you believe my boyfrienddd, Adam, he used me.'' I said as I giggled and shook my head. ''He does not like me, Sebastian. He used me, how rude is that?'' I chuckled, groaning once and leaning my head against his shoulder for a bit. ''I like you very much.'' Sebastian said, making sure that I was safe while he took me along into the elevator. The both of us just stood there peacefully, me leaning against his body until I suddenly started to panic. ''Adam! He’s gonna be in the room, don't wanna see him. Sebastian, let me stay, please.'' I hummed, turning my body slightly and wrapping my arms around his body. My forehead leaning against his shoulder. ''Don't leave me alone, Sebastian.'' I said, my voice cracking a little. ''Of course not, I wouldn't leave you alone. We'll go to my room instead and get you to bed.'' Sebastian said, circling his fingertips around my back before stepping out of the elevator and taking me along. I just stumbled after him and giggled once. ''I know this hallway. My room is there.'' I pointed and hummed. ''Bitch room, more like.'' I giggled before I started to hiccup, letting Sebastian pull me with him.</p><p>We get inside his room and I stumbled over towards the bed where I dropped myself down. ''Gonna stay here forever!'' I chuckled, placing my hand upon my stomach and looking up at the ceiling before I started giggling out of nowhere. ''Alright, you boy, how about we have you take a shower? Just to cool off and sober up a bit.'' Sebastian offered, getting toward the bed to take my hand and pull me up. I giggled and nodded, letting him take me with him again. ''So beautiful bathroom!'' I smiled, touching the tiles with my fingertips and giggling again, shrugging my shoulder and groaning as the hiccuping came back. ''Here sit down.'' Sebastian said, sitting me down upon the toilet seat. He went to stand infront of me and removed my shirt, making me shiver. ''Is not fair, Seb. Me without clothes and you fully clothed.'' I giggle, but all Sebastian did was shake his head and roll his eyes. ''You haven't changed one bit.'' Sebastian commented, helping me get my shoes off before he helped me get up so he could remove my jeans. ''You can keep your boxers on.'' Sebastian said, putting my clothes down into the sink and letting the shower run. ''Why? Don't you want to see me naked?'' I asked, pouting. ''Not in a setting like this.'' Sebastian sighed, taking my hand to get me underneath the shower. ''Cold! Feels funny.'' I giggled. It wasn't actually cold, but colder than what I was used to when it came down to showers.</p><p>I leaned my body against the wall and chuckled, just out of nowhere, without a reason. Sebastian rolled his eyes and stepped forward a little, making sure to wet my hair and the rest of my body. ''Kurt, please.'' Sebastian said, sighing softly and frowning a little bit. I just shrug and look up at him. ''Don't frown, makes you look old. Like a grandpa.'' I said, licking his lips and standing up a little better. The cold water of the shower actually helped and I started to feel better already. I went to run my hands over my face and looked over at Sebastian, watching his every movement as he reached to pick up some shampoo for whatever reason, my eyes catching a part of the fabric of his shirt hanging loose. ''Your shirt is broken.'' I said, as if that was a thing. I shrugged and went to pull on to it, unaware of my strength, which caused me to pull Sebastian towards me and into the shower. He nearly fell forward, probably because I got him off caught, making me step backwards and back up against the wall.</p><p>''Sorry.'' I said as I giggled, letting go of Sebastian’s shirt and biting upon my lower lip. He was so close to me, I could feel him breathe against my face. It automatically made my heart beat faster and it took me back to a few years ago, back in his dressing room. ''Right.'' Sebastian whispered, biting upon his lower lip and pulling away with a sigh. ''Guess you're still getting what you want, because I'm definitely not going to keep on wearing this.'' Sebastian snickered, stepping out of the shower again and shaking his, now, wet hair. He ran a hand through it afterwards and went to remove his shirt, which went along with quite some struggles, but he managed. I was still stood against the wall, biting down my bottom lip as I watched him. His toned body, those tattoos, his wet skin. He had always been a beautiful man, and he still was.</p><p>''Are you liking the sight?'' Sebastian teased, he probably noticed how I've been watching him. ''Yeah, actually do.'' I admit, licking my lips and watching his every moment again. The way his finger fumble with his sweats, how he groans softly because he doesn't get them off in the way he wanted to. They stick to his body, making it harder for him to remove them, but once he managed to, he let out a relieved sigh. ''Stop watching me.'' Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head and picking up his wet clothes, putting them somewhere else. ''No.'' I said, pushing myself up from the wall and biting down my bottom lip. ''Yes.'' He said, turning towards me and walking a little closer. He was already wet anyway. ''No.'' I said again, feeling my heart beat faster again. ''Yes.'' He said, a little softer this time, his eyes scanning my face. ''No.'' I whisper, swallowing harshly and biting down my bottom lip harshly.</p><p>''Yes.'' He whispered one last time, placing his soft hand against my heated cheek, sliding it down towards my lip to take my teeth out of it. I swallowed and looked up into his eyes, swearing that I could literally hear my pulse. ''No.'' I whispered, parting my lips slightly. He looked down at them, up into my eyes and down again. ''Fuck it.'' He breathed, leaning in to capture my lips into a kiss. Exactly what I wanted. I hummed, immediately answering the kiss by kissing him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and feeling how his hand traveled over my waist and down to my thighs to lift me up. He made me wrap my legs around his waist, and I tightened my grip, pressing our bodies together whilst parting his lips with mine, my tongue sliding in to fight for dominance while I held on to his hair. His hands squeezing into thighs as he kissed me hard, and deep. There was a lot of lust involved, but that was not all, I was sure, more than sure, that it was love as well.</p><p>I loved the way he held on to me, the way he held me close to him and the way he grinded on to me. It made me moan into his mouth, my teeth sinking into his bottom lip to pull on to it. Afterwards I got back to kissing him again, but I wanted more, I needed more. More of him. I pulled away, gasping for air and breathing like crazy. ''I need you, so bad. Please.'' I whimpered, leaning my head back against the wall and closing my eyes for a second. ''Please, please.'' I nearly begged. It may have been years, but I've never forgotten that one night, the way he felt, the way he made me feel. I wanted that again, needed that again. With him. ''You sure?'' Sebastian whispered, leaning in to attack my neck with his lips. I squeezed my eyes shut at the feeling and tilted my head to the right, letting a soft moan roll over my lips. ''More than.'' I cracked out.</p><p>Soon after, not even half a minute later, both of our boxers were removed and we were back in the same position. Him holding my like that, my legs wrapped around him and my hands resting upon his shoulders. ''Please, stop teasing.'' I whimpered at the feeling of his fingers. It was enough now. I needed more, much more. ''Okay.'' Sebastian hummed, moving around a slight bit with me in his arms to get lined up. Not long after that, I felt the same burn that I had been feeling all those years ago, the same stretch. A hissing sound left my lips and I whimpered softly, closing my eyes and focusing on my breathing. ''Please.'' I whimpered. It hurt, but I needed more. The sooner he would get on with it, the sooner I would feel better, and enjoy this. All of this. Enjoy him.</p><p>The first few thrusts were horrible and just like before, I nearly felt like stopping him, but I pulled through. I held on to him tightly, whimpering and hissing. My eyes closed and small sounds rolling over my lips, none of those were from pleasure. However, that did change after a while and I felt how that amazing feeling took over again. ''More.'' I breathed, leaning in to attack his neck with my lips. My hands slipping down to his back to drag my nails over his skin whilst he went to thrust into me deeply. I could hear the sound of the water running, the sound of our bodies slapping together, the sound of our heavy breath, the sound of our moans harmonizing. I could feel the water running down my back, him thrusting into me, his hands holding on to me. I could feel his lips against my shoulder, his warm breath. I could feel.. I could feel his love.</p><p>I pulled away to lean my head back against the wall, moans rolling over my lips as I managed to buck my hips back, making him thrust even deeper into me. ''K-keep going.'' I whimpered after he hit a spot that nearly made me see stars, and that nearly caused me to scream out. He held on to me even better, breathing against my shoulder and slipping his lips up towards my earlobe to brush them over my skin. ''I'm close.'' I breathed, my moans becoming a little louder at every thrust he was giving me, my nails dragging over the skin of his back again. ''Cum for me, Kurt. Let it go, I've got you.'' He whispered, kissing my jaw and cheek, his lips sliding towards mine to capture them into a kiss again. I kissed him for a few seconds before it got too much and I pulled away, feeling everything build up before I released myself all over both our chest and stomachs. My breathing right away got so messed up, but that's the last thing I cared about. ''You're so good.'' I panted, whimpering softly as I felt a little sensitive while I looked down to watch everything get washed away by water of the shower. ''So good.'' I breathed, feeling how he released himself inside of me shortly after. And it was then that I realised, I had never, ever felt closer to him than I did now.</p><p>We got out of the shower, got dressed up and got dressed. He lend me some of his clothes, and he helped me get into his bed. He went to take care of the curtains and the lights, joining me in the bed shortly after. I felt how he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him, me giving in right away. ''I missed you.'' Sebastian whispered, and I hummed, closing my eyes and kissing his shoulder before pressing our bodies together again. ''I missed you too.'' I whispered.</p><p>And this night, well.. it was the start of a new chapter in life, a chapter for just Sebastian and me, and I was more than ready to see how it was going to unfold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>